


He's the only one for me

by hoppnhorn



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Non-Graphic Smut, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 22:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoppnhorn/pseuds/hoppnhorn
Summary: Inspired by the song "Jolene", post season 7.





	He's the only one for me

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this song stuck in my head for days and I couldn't help but draw the comparisons between Sansa and Jolene...then my mind got rolling. Just a little fluff to help get this out of my system. Enjoy!

The first time he uttered the name, Arya had been sure she’d imagined it. In the dark, she’d frowned and concentrated, listening hard. But Gendry had only slumbered on in silence.

The second time, he’d moaned the name loud enough that she woke. And when Arya rolled over and watched him, he’d twitched and repeated it.

“Sansa.”

Her heart stopped in her chest. Her lover was moaning her sister’s name while he slept. Without another thought, she slapped him, and he woke with a yell.

“Gods, Arya!” He cried, rubbing his jaw. “What was that for?”

“You were moaning Sansa’s name!” She hissed, slapping his bare chest with a hand. “You share my bed but dream of my sister?!”

She slapped him a third time and Gendry held both her wrists in an attempt to stop the onslaught.

“Arya, wait—“

She wished she could take back the tears, but they started to stream down her face.

“I can’t believe you—“ Throwing her full body weight at him, she rolled Gendry onto his back, pinning him with her legs. In this position, she could break his nose with the crown of her head. But, to her horror, she couldn’t bring herself to do it. She couldn’t bring herself to hurt him.

Yet.

“Can. I. Please. Explain?” He grappled with her, trying to shift her weight lower so he might roll her onto her back. But Arya was always the better fighter. She’d proved that numerous times since they’d been reunited months ago.

“What’s to explain?” She hissed, tears dripping down her cheeks and nose. Gendry softened his hold on her wrists.

“I love you, Arya Stark.”

She stilled in his hands and he released her entirely. In his eyes, she saw the truth. He did love her.

“Then why—“

“Your sister hates me.” He said with exasperation. “I can’t step into a room without her looking at me like I’m the stray dog your brother dragged home from Kings Landing.”

Arya snorted and swiped at her tears, but didn’t yield. Pinned under her weight, Gendry continued.

“Jon said it would be wise for me to marry, now that I’m a Lord. He assumed I would want to marry Sansa…” Arya inhaled harshly, but Gendry plowed ahead. “…I told him I would only marry one woman in all of Westeros.”

Without warning, he bolted upright and spun them, pinning Arya on her back. She gasped as he held her there with his hips, nestled in the cradle of her legs.

“I will only marry you, my Lady.” He whispered.

“So why would you moan for my sister?” She muttered, ignoring the rush of heat building at her core. Gendry rolled his eyes.

“Weren’t you listening?” He joked. “Your sister, the Lady of Winterfell, hates me. Asking for her blessing to marry you, her only sister, is the last thing I’m looking forward to. It’s been weighing on me for days.”

“Her blessing?” Arya moaned, rolling her hips against the growing hardness against her hip. Gendry dropped his head, sighing into her neck. “You think it’s my sister’s blessing that you need?”

He moaned into her shoulder as she raked her nails down his back.

“Of course, my Lady, your wishes are the most important.”

“And you have yet to ask.” She corrected.

His head shot up and his blue eyes bore into hers.

“Marry me, Arya Stark. Make me the happiest man that lived.”

For a moment, she lost her teasing smile and succumbed to the bliss of it all. His smile, his scent, and his love.

“Of course I’ll marry you, stupid.” She murmured, brushing her fingers along his jaw. “But if you, my Lord, ever utter another woman’s name in our marriage bed again, no one can protect you.”

Gendry’s laugh was full and deep, rumbling in both of their chests until Arya found herself laughing too.

**Author's Note:**

> He talks about you in his sleep  
> There's nothing I can do to keep  
> From crying when he calls your name, Jolene  
> And I can easily understand  
> How you could easily take my man  
> But you don't know what he means to me, Jolene


End file.
